


I would fly across the world for u

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, COVID19, Cute, Danygom makes an appareance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short & Sweet, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Changkyun was going to spend New Year's Eve alone... or so he thought.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I would fly across the world for u

With a glass of wine in his hand, Changkyun watched the fireworks explode in the sky.

There were still a few hours before the year was over, but people were already celebrating. Everyone wanted this year to be over, to start a new chapter and erase the horrible memories that 2020 left us.

And because of the virus, people like Changkyun have to spend the new year celebrations alone because their loved ones were too far away, and unfortunately, it wasn't safe to travel right now.

Changkyun's husband was one of those people. Hoseok worked in a big manufacturing company and was currently doing business in Hong Kong while Changkyun was in America. He was supposed to be back after Christmas, but things got complicated and Hoseok couldn't catch a flight back to their shared home in Boston. That meant that the couple have to spend the new year celebrations apart for the first time in their marriage.

And don't get him wrong, Changkyun was glad Hoseok was safe in Hong Kong. As a matter of fact, he was safer there than in America, where COVID cases were rising by the minute. But he wished he was here with him instead, snuggle together on the couch with their glasses of wine as they watched bad romcoms on the TV and laughed as they pointed out the cheesy scenes that made them want to throw up.

Everything was lonely without his husband here. He felt cold without Hoseok's arms wrapped around his body. The wine didn't taste the same. And the cheesy movie playing on the TV wasn't as funny when you didn't have anyone to comment it with.

And when Changkyun explained that exact same thing to Hoseok, the latter had said that they could do a video call and watch the clock get to twelve together. And even do a virtual kiss!

Well, that _was_ the plan.

The thing is... Hoseok hasn't answered his phone calls or text messages for the last hour. Changkyun called him five times, _five_ freaking times. And no answer.

And Changkyun was getting really, really angry. Hoseok _promised_ him that they would call each other so they could feel like they were together even though they were in different continents. But so far, Hoseok looked like he disconnected from the face of the earth.

"Hyung this is my third message in the last hour... _please,_ call me when you get this. I already started the movie, but I can rewind it for you... anyway, call me." Changkyun sighed and ended the voice message, dropping his phone on the table with a thud. He turned toward his dog who was resting on the carpet and stroked his head. "At least we got each other, right?" The dog licked his hand in response, making Changkyun let out a little smile.

Then, a soft knock on the door made both the dog and Changkyun jump in their seats. Changkyun turned his body towards the door, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Who dared to knock on his door on New Year's Eve? Nobody was supposed to come to his house, their friends knew that.

Changkyun checked his phone, just in case someone messaged or called before coming, but there was nothing. He put on a mask and looked through the peephole. Instead of a face though, there was what looked like a... a _teddy_ _bear_? What in the world...

He opened the door but the big purple plushie was covering the other person's face. Changkyun frowned. "Wha—"

"A little bird told me you were spending the holidays alone, pretty thing," The man behind the plushie interrupted him, using a cartoonish-voice, and moving the teddy's arms cutely as he spoke. "Can I keep you company tonight?"

Changkyun gasped, his eyes growing big as he recognized the high pitch voice that his husband usually used when he wanted to act cute or make Changkyun laugh. But could he really be here? It couldn't—

The plushie was slowly lowered and Hoseok's face came into view, a smug smile appearing as his eyes connected with Changkyun's surprised face.

"Surprise, baby boy."

"Hyung?" He whispers, not believing his eyes. "What in the world are you doing here? You—you were supposed to be in Hong Kong! How did you even...?"

Wait, did the wine made him hallucinate? If that was the case this was the most beautiful hallucination he could ever ask. Just to be safe he poked Hoseok's chest tentatively, feeling the hard muscles underneath his sweater. Hoseok laughed when the younger cutely exclaimed: "Omg, you are real!"

"Yeah, I think I am, sweetheart."

"B-but you said that you couldn't come till next year!"

"Yeah, about that, you remember Yoo Kihyun from the company party last year? Well, he has a private jet, like a _really_ big one, babe, you would love it. Anyway, he owned me a favor, and when I explained my situation, he offered me a ride on his plane." Hoseok calmly explained, like it was not big deal.

"You took a _private_ jet to get here?" Changkyun asked in disbelief.

"And I brought you this little one, too." Hoseok showed him the cute purple plushie and Changkyun took it, hugging it to his chest. "His name is Dany, isn't he cute? He reminded me of you."

"Thank you, babe, I love it," Changkyun smiled. “When did you came?   
If you had told me earlier, I would have prepared dinner for you. You must be so hungry.”

"I... I actually came two days ago," Hoseok whispers, afraid of his husband's reaction. Changkyun opened his mouth to speak but Hoseok interrupted him, saying, "It was a precaution! I had to get the COVID test before coming home, I wanted to be safe just in case. And I also wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you.” He explained quickly.

Changkyun took a deep breath and looked away, feeling somewhat betrayed. 

“Please don't be mad." Hoseok clasped his hands in front of his chest, pouting and using his best sad puppy eyes that he could master.

"Omg, stop," Changkyun groaned. Hoseok's puppy eyes was one of his weaknesses and the latter knew that. "Just hug me, please."

Hoseok didn't hesitate, he engulfed Changkyun's body with his own, his arms wrapping around that slim waist that he loved so much. His lips moved to the other's soft black locks, leaving little kisses on his head, enjoying the fruit scent of his shampoo. Gosh, he missed his baby so much.

Changkyun hugged his husband’s shoulders tightly, reminding himself that it was real. Hoseok's perfume filled his nose and he hummed in satisfaction while burying his face further in Hoseok's neck.

"I thought I would spend New Year's Eve alone." The younger mumbles.

"You really thought that?" Hoseok asks in disbelief. He grabs Changkyun's face with his hands, taking the mask off and throwing it somewhere in the house. "You know I would never allow that. Even if I have to take ten planes to get here. Nobody is going to separate me from my baby, not even the fucking virus." He says seriously.

"You are crazy," Changkyun giggles, shaking his head. Hoseok never stops surprising him, even after all these years together. “But I love you for that.”

" _You_ make me crazy, baby," Hoseok replies against the younger's mouth before capturing his lips with his own, kissing him sweetly.

The fireworks continued to explode in the sky, but the couple didn’t pay any attention, too focused on each other. But the best thing was that now Changkyun can welcome 2021 the best way possible, with the love of his life by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little story for New Year’s Eve. Please be safe with your families during the holidays and Happy New Year! ~ Naomi <3


End file.
